


Homesick

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is homesick for Atlantis, but he really just misses his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth’s Pov

“Earth to Percy!” I waved a hand in Percy’s face and snapped my fingers. He had barely touched his breakfast which was completely unlike him, and he’d been staring off into space for almost 5 minutes. He blinked and stared at me, but it was almost as if he were looking through me. Then he shook himself and smiled. “Oh, sorry. I was just daydreaming.’ I crossed my arms and gave him a look. “You know I don’t believe that right? You looked pretty upset. What’s wrong?” Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I knew that sign - 

He was upset.

Percy didn’t answer, but simply stared at the lake and sighed. I sighed. “Ok, I get it. Come here.” I pulled him into a hug. 

How could I not have noticed what was wrong with him? I was a daughter of Athena for crying out loud - it was obvious!

Percy was homesick. 

Percy’s Pov

A few weeks ago I got sick in Archery, and my dad took me back to his palace to recover. 

And I was dying to go back. 

“I miss him,” I whimpered. “You’ll see him again soon.” Annabeth said. I buried my face in her shirt. “I better,” I said. Annabeth laughed.


	2. Sick

Percy's Pov

I groaned. I was hot, sweaty, and sticky. My head ached and my stomach hurt. I didn't want to be here. 

By here, I meant Greek mythology class.

And I was dying.

"Are you okay? You look like you're dying." Nico asked. "I am," I sighed. "You should go to the infirmary." "I'm fine." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am!" "Percy, don't make me drag you to the infirmary. And if you won't let me I'll just have Annabeth do it." I sighed, knowing he was serious. 

"Fine."

~~~~

"My stomach hurts," I groaned. "You definetely have a fever," Will agreed. "Tell him why you don't feel well." Nico crossed his arms. "I erm... " "It's okay Percy, you can tell me." Will smiled. 

"I miss my dad alright?"


	3. Back to Atlantis

Percy's Pov

My next class was a private Archery lesson with Apollo. 

"Now, you want to - Percy, are you paying attention?" Apollo waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked. "Oh, um, sorry." Apollo put his bow down. "You've been quiet." "No I haven't." "Yes, you have. What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me Percy." I looked down and shuffled my feet. "What's wrong? You can talk to me." "You won't make a haiku out of my feelings?" I smirked. Apollo grinned and rolled his eyes. "Promise." "Fine. I just... Erm.... I miss my dad. I haven't seen him since I stayed with him in Atlantis after the war." I sniffed. "Oh Percy, you'll see him again soon." "No I won't! And whenever he does visit he vits my other siblings and yells at me for fighting with Triton!" I felt a tear slip down my cheek." "He gave Riptide to my brother Jacob." I whispered. "What?! I thought you were his favorite son! He brags about you all the time." "Well not anymore appearently." I crossed my arms. "That's it. You're coming with me. He can't do this to you."


	4. Back to Atlantis Part 2

Apollo's Pov

Percy started crying on the way to Olympus. I didn't understand - Poseidon had said Percy was his favorite son. He bragged about him all the time at meetings! I rubbed Percy's back as he cried on my shoulder.

"Apollo? What's - " 

And then a sigh.

Percy was picked up and his head rested on Poseidon's shoulder.

No One's Pov

Percy's face was res and tear streaked. His head rested on Poseidon's shoulder while he cried. 

"What did you do to him?" Apollo asked. "Well... He hasn't gone on any quests lately, he's been hanging out with Annabeth instead of training, and Jacob... Well.... He's training harder than Percy did." 

At that Percy started sobbing. Poseidon patted his back.

"Just because he's not doing anything right now doesn't mean he won't." Apollo said, crossing his arms. "What if he gets attacked by monsters at school?" "He has his powers. There's no reason Jacob can't borrow Riptide for a while." Poseidon was getting angry.

"No I don't - Jacob is draining my powers - I can barely make a small wave." Percy sobbed. 

Percy's Pov

"What? That shouldn't be possible." "Its possible because he's evil!" I pouted. Dad and Apollo smirked. "Aw, is someone jealous?" Apollo grinned. "DUH," I said, rolling my eyes. Apollo's eyes widened. I guess he wasn't expecting me to admit it. "Percy, there's no need to be-" "Really? Really? You gave him MY sword, MY powers, you never see me anymore and even when you do you're congratulating Jacob and yelling at me!! What's NOT to be jealous about?!" I wiped my eyes. "Kid's got a point." Apollo said. Dad sighed and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry Percy. I guess I have been ignoring you lately." I buried my face in dad's shirt snd closed my eyes. 

I was instantly asleep.


	5. Back to Atlantis Part 3

Percy's Pov

When I woke up again I was in a large room. There was a bed, a tv with a Wii, a bathroom, and a dresser. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked out the windows and saw not sky, but water. 

Dad's palace.

I threw off the covers and ran downstairs. 

I found dad talking to Amphitrite at the tp of the stairs.

Uh oh.

I already knew she didn't like me.,

"He needs a break." "Why here?" "He misses me!" "Zeus had his reasons for not having children." 

I heard snatches of the conversation, and it didn't sound good. Amphitrtie left and turned into the kitchen. Dad sighed. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and clung to his leg.

Poseidon's Pov

I smiled and picked Percy up. Percy buried his face in my shirt and shut his eyes.

"Still tired?" Percy nodded. "Do youw ant to go back to bed? You fell asleep on the way down." "Can you sleep with me daddy?" I smiled and lited him higher on my shoulder. 

"Of course."


End file.
